


For You

by Quakefaw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Other, Parent Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Suffering Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakefaw/pseuds/Quakefaw
Summary: Everyone has reached the surface and Sans has a little accident
Kudos: 15





	For You

Sans woke to the sound of knocking on his door. He sighed in annoyance and looked towards the door. "GET UP LAZY BONES!" yelled Papyrus. God did he not want to deal with this today. "I'm up Paps," the short skeleton said.  
"DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP, YOU HAVE WORK TODAY!"  
"Okay Paps." said Sans.

After he heard the loud footsteps of his brother fade away Sans got up and walked to the bathroom. As he walked he felt heavier. He wasn't sure why but he just did.  
When he reached the bathroom Sans locked the door and undressed.  
He was about to head into the shower when caught something in the back of his eye. 

Below his ribcage there was an endoplasmic barrier with a soul nestled in the middle.  
"No no no no no no!" exclaimed Sans, shock and fear riddled his face. This couldn't be happening. When did he...? 

He didn't have much time to think as three hard knocks came from the door.  
"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, his voice filled with worry. "Yeah sorry bro" Sans replied trying to keep his voice from shaking. Papyrus walked away and the panic Sans had been feeling spiked.  
What was he going to do now?

_____

' I'll figure all this out after I take a shower. Sans thought to himself.  
______________  
Sans put on a shirt and black basketball shorts. He couldn't tell Papyrus about this. He didn't even know how he got pregnant.  
He walked out of his room to the kitchen where Papyrus was cooking his trademark spaghetti. "GOOD MORNING SANS!"   
"Morning Paps."  
Sans walked towards the door, he really didn't want to eat spaghetti, especially Papyrus' spaghetti.  
"YOU'RE LEAVING, YOU HAVEN'T HAD ANYTHING TO EAT."  
"I'll get something to eat on the way to work."

Without another word Sans walked out the house and teleported to lab at Toriel's school.  
As soon as he arrived he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He really shouldn't have done that.  
Luckily no one was in the room to witness Sans bumping into a desk. "Hasn't even been long and you're already causing problems kiddo," Sans muttered to himself.

__(Timeskip)____

Sans walked home seeing as he shouldn't use his magic until the souling was born. Papyrus would get home late tonight.  
'This is gonna be a long 9 months'  
Sans' stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day. He barely got hungry anymore. He walked to the fridge and only saw spaghetti. He sighed 'Guess I'm eating spaghetti."

When he grabbed a container and ate some it tasted good, sure the pasta could've used less time to cook and the sauce was a bit too sweet but it was surprisingly good.  
He ended up eating 4 containers of it.

He then went to sleep soon after that.

____

2 weeks have passed  
Sans woke up with a wave of nausea. He dashed to the bathroom and attempted to quietly vomit. Key word attempted. He heard Papyrus rush to the door.  
"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE!?" Papyrus asked, his voice wracked with worry.  
"Yeah-" Sans had begun to say but was interrupted by a gag.  
"I'M COMING IN"

Papyrus entered the bathroom and rubbed Sans' back while Sans vomited out the last bit of magic. This had been going on for almost two weeks and Papyrus was really getting worried for the smaller skeleton.   
"BROTHER YOU SHOULD REALLY SEE DR. ALPHYS."  
" 'M fine Paps."  
Sans' answer only worried Papyrus more.  
"Okay okay"  
"Thank you Sans," Papyrus said softly.  
________

Why did he agree to going to see Alphys? He really didn't want to do this. Alphys and Undyne shared a house and luckily for Sans Undyne was still at work. Sans knocked on the door knowing full well that Alphys would find out about his well... accident. He still wasn't sure how he even was pregnant in the first place.

After a few moments a short yellow dinosaur wearing a pink shirt and blue denim shorts opened the door.   
"H-Hi S-Sans, P-Papyrus t-told me y-you were c-coming, c-come i-inside."


End file.
